vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoto Todoroki vs Weiss Schnee
My Hero Academia vs RWBY! Which Ice wielding rebel will take this clash of frozen fury? Todoroki EP: It is said that in the future, a child that radiated a bright light would be born. Said to mark the beginning of a new society. Soon after, the world's population began to exhibit supernatural abilities and uncanny powers. Fushidara: Naturally, people started exploiting the hell out of them and threw the world into chaos, but, through the shit, came new possibilities. EP: A new profession emerged, the profession of everyone's dreams. Becoming a superhero. (Cue PORNO GRAFFITI - THE DAY) EP: Laws were reformed to support a superhuman society. The world was never the same. Eventually, as the upholders of peace became about as commonplace as your common mall cop, schools were built to prepare kids for the tough and highly competitive career path of superheroing. Fushi: And, one of the top-ranking students of one of these schools was one young Shoto Todoroki. Although his origin story is... pretty tragic. https://youtu.be/0JRgZH6AwB8 EP: As noble as this profession seemed, some people did it for all the wrong reasons. Shoto was the son of Enji Todoroki, otherwise known as "Endeavor". Although incredibly powerful and being the number 2 hero in all of Japan, he held a deep jealousy for the number 1 hero, All Might. As such, he did everything in his power to ensure that his successor would come out on top. Fushi: Yeah, this guy did some pretty fucked up shit. First off, he literally bought out his wife's relatives to force her into a quirk marriage, Which is essentially selectively breeding to produce offspring with a powerful quirk. Endeavor then proceeded to treat his entire family like shit to ensure that his son became number one, even against Shoto's own will. EP: Yeah this guy was...well.... just take Manfred von Karma and light a torch on his head. Anyways, Shoto's mother was eventually pushed to the breaking point. Every time she saw him, all she saw was Endeavor. Unable to live with him anymore, she spilled boiling water on young Shoto's face, giving him a scar that would last for the rest of his life. And his mother was sent to a mental ward following the incident. Fushi: Shoto's quirk is called "Half cold, half hot". Self explanatory, really. He generates ice with his right side and shoots fire with his left. However, after what Endeavor did to him, Todoroki swore that he would only use his right side. EP: Well, until he ran into green-haired Little Mac, that is. Fushi: Even so, he is extremely reluctant to use his left side, and has little control over his flames due to lack of experience. However, that isn't to say that he isn't incredibly strong. EP: His ice power is strong enough to freeze an entire apartment compound solid, stick an entire crowd of people into the ground, and even create a gain ice wall the size of a football stadium. Fushidara: He's bested multiple other students in class 1-A, Took down -with help- a serial killer responsible for the demise of pro superheroes, managed to freeze and shatter the arm and leg of a Nomu, who was designed to take All Might at 100%, took multiple hits from Bakugou, kept up with Iida, and was still left sanding after taking a hit from Deku at 100% of his power. A hit that disintegrated concrete! EP: However, prodigy that he is, he still has his limits. Fushidara: Yeah, although he keeps himself calm and level-headed, his strategizing game needs serious work. Exemplified by his fight against Eraserhead, which nearly cost him the final exams. Also, though this has been quelled a bit by Deku, he is still very reluctant to use his left side, leading up to his defeat at the hands of Katsuki Bakugou. EP:Hot or not, however, the juggernaut of class 1-A is not to be taken lightly, unless you wish to be either a solid ice block or barbeque. "I see now, Midoriya....Thank you...." Todoroki's flame meets Deku's palm, as the attacks both smash through Cementoss's concrete. Weiss (Cue RWBY OST- Mirror Mirror) EP: The Schnee dust company has supplied the world of remnant with dust for centuries, almost amassing a monopoly on the substance itself. An extremely rich and powerful family, the company always needed someone to carry down the title of head of the company, originally, this was Weiss Schnee, the middle child of the family. Fushidara: Just one problem, young Weiss grew tired of her father's control, and tried her hand at leading the life of a huntress, and so she did. Although the Schnees usually attended Atlas for training, as it was closer since their company was based in Atlas, Weiss instead enrolled at Beacon Academy. In the kingdom of Vale. EP: Although she was an excellent student, Weiss's father eventually grew tired of his daughter being out of his control, eventually, she was brought back home after an attack on Beacon. Fushi: Eventually, as tensions between the kingdoms rose, Atlas completely closed itself off. The SDC stopped it's exports as the governments thought that this would help them.....somehow. EP: Because an embargo like this won't hurt their economy at ALL, will it? Anyhoo, the SDC fell on some hard times, and after a disagreement with dear old dad, he revoked her status as the heiress to the SDC..... a move that makes...no sense. Fushi: Now that the... admittedly long and confusing backstory is out of the way, let's discuss her abilities. Now, as all huntsmen and huntresses do, her body is protected by her aura. Which grants her superhuman abilities and acts like a barrier to shield from attacks. EP: Aura also powers semblance, which is a unique ability that all huntsmen and huntresses posses. Weiss's semblance is passed down from generation to generation and gives her a multitude of abilities at her disposal. She can create glyphs that can serve multiple different uses, acting as platforms and footholds, pushing people away, even summoning giant ice monsters and personal time manipulation! Fushidara: But, her go-to weapon is the wand-rapier Myrtenaster, It can store many different types of dust to use in combat, and can even alter the effects of her glyphs. For instance, the pushing glyph is used by combining the glyph with gravity dust, and the time dilation glyph is created by mixing the glyph with electricity dust. EP: And that's not it, she can do even crazier shit with Myrtenaster, this includes generating ice, shooting sword beams of fire, and combining with her glyphs and summons to do from as little as firing ice blocks at people to summoning a giant ice-fist-snowball! Fushi: Weiss has been able to freeze a gigantic bird in place, Create an ice wall the size of a school bus, and fight various types of grimm monsters ranging from a giant armour, to beowulves to the aforementionned giant bird. EP: She's taken on various other beacon students, criminal organizations, a mob boss piloting a giant mech, conspirators led by what is essentially a goddess, and more! Fushi: Damn, can anything stop her? Yes. A lot of things, actually, she's had a lot of trouble taking down those who outclass her in strength, and she's more of a support for her teammates rather than a source for raw firepower. EP: Lastly, her semblance drains her aura, meaning that she won't last very long in a prolonged fight. And she can be extremely reckless at times, on top of being very irritable. But still, this ice princess is still a potent huntress, and not a damsel in distress. "I said I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!" A Sub-Zero Showdown!- FIGHT! Mountain Glenn Todoroki runs about in the abandoned underground complex, training, when he hears footsteps coming out of seemingly nowhere, he freezes, before hiding behind a nearby building. What lunatic would possibly have a reason to be down here in the middle of nowhere? He found this highly suspicious. Meanwhile, Weiss had heard odd noises in the area, and came down to investigate Myrtenaster in hand, she wandered the complex. Se suspected that it could have been a grimm, that was the best-case scenario... or an entire gang operation, which would be a whole other matter. Out in the corner of Todoroki's eye, he caught a glimpse of the one that had been wandering around. A girl in white, seemingly just a few years older than him. Todoroki: Hey you! What are you doing here? Weiss was starled, looking back with rapier raised. She saw a young boy with red-and-white hair. He reminded her of Ruby....somewhat. Weiss: I could be saying the same thing to you. What business do you have here? Are you with Cinder? The white fang? Todoroki: I have no idea what you're talking about. If you have no business here, leave. Weiss (Thinking): He's probably playing dumb.... grrrr..... Without warning, Weiss suddenly charged right at Todoroki, who barely managed to create an ice wall in front of him in the nick of time, seeing this, Wiss jumped back to avoid slamming into it. The wall then broke, and Todoroki stared down his opposition. Todoroki: So... that's how we're gonna settle this, huh? (Cue My Hero Academia OST- Bombing King) Fire against fire, Ice against ice!- ENGAGE! Weiss jumps into the air, coming down by swinging her rapier at Todoroki, who jumped backwards to avoid the swing. Weiss then charged in, performing a variety of jabs and slashes that Todoroki had difficulty avoiding, before creating a pillar of ice, blocking Myrtenaster from reaching him. Todoroki (Thinking): She's fast. I can barely track her movements! Weiss then slices the ice pillar in half, as Todoroki stomped his right foot onto the ground, freezing her leg in ice. Todoroki then jumped back, creating even more ice to freeze Weiss in place, Weiss, however, summoned a black glyph under her feet, boosting her into the air and destroying the ice on her leg. In midair, Weiss then created another black Glyph, boosting her towards Todoroki, who then creates spikes of ice to break her charge. Weiss smashes through the ice, thrusting the rapier forward as Todoroki stepped to the side, raising his right arm, trying to create more ice, but Weiss slams into him with her right shoulder, before the thrusts her rapier forward, pushing Todoroki a fair bit back. Todoroki made a small ice block behind him to stop himself, before with a push of his hand, he generated ice all around the concrete floor of the compound, which grew ever bigger by the second in hopes of freezing Weiss. Noticing this, Weiss then put her rapier in front of her, Myrtenaster glowed yellow, as a golden circular projection resembling clockwork surrounded her. she glowed yellow, then proceeded to jump into the air, rapidly advancing, using Todoroki's own ice as footholds. She pulled Myrtenaster back, preparing to stab at Todoroki. Before Weiss reached him, Todoroki then materialized a small ice block in front of him. Trapping Myrtenaster in ice. Weiss struggled to pull her weapon out of the ice, but Todoroki was already charging up his next attack. He created more ice around Weiss, trying to trap her once again, but Weiss thought fast, Myrtenaster suddenly turned red, melting through Todoroki's ice block, and firing a beam of fire at the ice that Todoroki tried to freeze her with, clearing all of it. Todoroki gasped in shock, before Weiss's rapier glowed blue, she smirked. Weiss: You think you're the only one who can control ice? A white glyph formed on the ground, as a massive wave of Ice swept itself towards Todoroki, Todoroki created his own ice wall to counter. The two ice walls collided into each other, shattering upon impact. Both Weiss and Todoroki were knocked back a bit, trying to shield themselves from the flying shards of broken ice. Todoroki looked at his hand, it was almost all covered in ice. In a borderline state of disbelief, he almost failed to realize that Weiss had created 4 more glyphs around her, which started to fire large chunks of ice at him, one after another. Todoroki dodged one, ducked under another, and then rolled to avoid another, as he then put up another ice block to avoid the giant hailstones coming towards him. He exhaled a freezing breath as he continued to examine his frostbitten arm. Todoroki: I guess it can't be helped....she's stronger than she looks.... Weiss, frustrated, then raised her arm, summoning a gigantic glyph under Todoroki's feet. Ice shards flew around it, as suddenly, a massive fist of ice emerged from it, trapping Todoroki within. The fist then distorted, contorting itself into a sphere and rolling itself towards Weiss. She raised her rapier for a fatal blow, but then.... FWOOOSH!!!! The entire area exploded in a daunting burst of fire emanating from Todoroki, Weiss stumbled backwards, caught in the blast, as Todoroki completely melted through the ice fist. He was freed, and his left side was alight in a furious blaze, melting the ice on his right side. Weiss: What?! He has...two semblances?! Todoroki responded with a large jet of flame fired at Weiss, who managed to block it with Myrtenaster, before Myrtenaster glowed white, and blew back the flames with a powerful gust of wind. She took the opportunity to charge at Todoroki again. With him, once again, avoiding the initial stab, dodging, and then firing off an enormous ice wall, which Weiss managed to leap over with a black glyph. Landing, she swung Myrtenaster again, to clash with a burst of flame caused by Todoroki, causing her to jump back. Todoroki siezed this opportunity, summoning a massive ice wall to head straight for the Heiress, with a sheer stroke of luck, she jumped over it to avoid it. However, the ice wall broke through the cieling of the underground structure, causing a cave-in. Massive chunks of concrete from the streets above fell from the sky, as Weiss hopped from block to block, rising above both Todoroki's ice and the crumbling street. Mountain Glenn had been reduced to a mere rubble field, as Weiss stood overtop. A mound of concrete blocks almost high enough to reach the surface stood in the middle of the hole in the floor. Todoroki was nowhere to be seen... (Cue My Hero Academia OST- You Say Run) Weiss began to walk away, feeling victorious, as a figure within the concrete mound grit his teeth. It began to glow a bright orange, sticks of metal rebar within began to glow red-hot and the concrete was...burning? BLAM!!! A billowing pillar af flame burst from the concrete, scattered concrete blocks were vaporized in midair, as a pillar of ice then also arose from the pit, with Todoroki jumping out, still very much alive, looking at Weiss. Weiss turned around, shocked. she raised her rapier once more, but not before Todoroki blasted her in the face with a stream of fire. Weiss's aura ran low, she could feel it, with the last of her strength, she mustered up another glyph, a giant suit of armour, made entirely out of ice erupted from the glyph. Weiss pointed at Todoroki, ordering the knight to attack. It swing it's massive blade at Todoroki, who rolled to the side, avoiding the stroke. But Weiss came up behind it slashing at Todoroki multiple times before he was swatted away by a massive swing of the knight's sword. Todoroki was slammed into a building, cracking the wall behind him. His back hurt, he bled from his slash marks, and he was badly bruised. But he was alive. Weiss summoned a barrage of glyphs at Todoroki, locking him in place, as Weiss then summoned a black glyph behind her, propelling her towards Todoroki and stabbing him through the shoulder... Todoroki cried out in pain, but then he grabbed her shoulder with his right arm, and froze her entire right side in ice. Following up by blasting her away with another torrent of fire before the giant armour ran up to Todoroki again. Poised to strike him down with it's blade. Todoroki hastily pulled Myrtenaster out of his shoulder, before summoning another giant ice wall, trapping the giant knight. It struggled to break free, but Todoroki's left side flared up again. Calling forth a massive flaming blast that slammed into the ice armor like a tsunami. It melted almost instantly, even crashing into Weiss, who was behind it. Her aura flickered, as Todoroki did not relent, walking forward, maintaining the powerful stream of fire as he advanced. Todoroki then stopped. (Music Stop) Todoroki: I'm sorry.... Todoroki stepped forward with his right foot, freezing the heiress into a solid ice statue, before walking away. Unbeknownst to Todoroki, the pavement beneath Weiss's feet crumbled and gave way, shattering the frozen heiress into a thousand bloodied bits onto the floor. KO! Results (Cue My Hero Academia OST - Peace Sign) EP: Welp, at least that's an end to the cross-series shipping. Fushidara: Is that all you care about? EP: What? Fushi: Ugh, you're drunk again... ahem! This was a close fight. Weiss held a massive advantage in speed, and her semblance gave Todoroki a lot of trouble, however, she was outclassed in almost every other category. EP: Weiss's ice feats are very impressive, but Todoroki's blew hers out of the water with the giant ice wall he used against Eraserhead. Which is 4x a stronger strike than what Weiss could ever dish out. Fushi: When it comes to durability, Weiss has survived an airship crash and being impaled...just barely. However, Todoroki has taken hits from 100% Deku, who has been shown to be able to hurt a restrained All Might. And All might is on an entirely different plane of superior! EP: Weiss may have had an upper hand in close quarters, but Todoroki's left side was a more than an effective keepaway measure. As well as it granting him the most important edge in this fight. Fushi: Ehehehe... edge... EP: The ability to shut down all of Weiss's ice capabilities and summons. As they are also composed of ice and can be melted by fire. Fushidara: Not to mention, Weiss's dust supply and aura is limited, whereas Todoroki can keep generating flames and ice as long as he's smart with alternating between the two. EP: Yup, she died as she lived, cold and broken. Fushidara: The winner is Shoto Todoroki. Next time! Raleigh: We always thought alien life would come from the stars..... A bolt of lightning lights up the screen, as a massive Katana can be seen for a split second in absolute darkness. Raleigh: But it came from deep beneath the pacific... An armada of japanese Sudden Transports touch down on land... (Cue Pacific Rim OST- Main theme) Gypsy's head is lowered onto her shoulders, as her fist slams into her palm. The shogun executioner rises out of a Russian warehouse, brandishing it's katanas.Category:EPKingMaster Season 1 Category:Ice Duels Category:'My Hero Academia vs. RWBY' themed VS Debates Category:'Teenager' themed VS Debates Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed VS Debates Category:Completed VS Debates